We Could Happen
by thekolbydiaries
Summary: After everything they've been through, Caroline had decided that she wanted nothing to do with Klaus. When he disappears, she starts to miss all the attention. Without Tyler by her side and Elena being lost to the dark side after shutting off her emotions, who's really there for her? What happens when she finds herself falling for Klaus, the very man who she thought was the enemy?
1. The Beginning

It had been three months… three months since Klaus had killed Elena. Three months since he'd left. Three months since Caroline had finally realized that she loved him. It had always been him chasing her and now, as much as she'd hate to admit it, she missed him. His mocking smirks, his intense stares, his soft side that he kept a secret from everyone except for her. She was sure that he was somewhere wreaking havoc on anyone who dared question his authority. They hadn't spoken since that night when they got into the argument and she couldn't help but wonder. Was he still mad? Did she ever cross his mind? Would he ever come back for her?

*flashback*

Elena's emotions were off. There was no way to get them back on. Not yet, anyway. She had thrown a party. Typical emotionless, sadistic vampire stuff. The entire school stood in the Salvatore boarding house and naturally, they had invited people who invited people and soon, the Salvatore house was full of reckless teenagers and a thirsty Elena.

Caroline, Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie all just stared at the mass of people. Bonnie tapped her foot impatiently. She honestly hadn't wanted to come. She despised this new Elena. She was a monster. The only reason that Bonnie had showed up was because Caroline had forced her. Bonnie caught Elena dancing with the new quarterback out of the corner of her eye. "Ugh. I need a drink." Bonnie grumbled to Caroline before turning on her heel and heading toward the stairs to find the secret stash of bourbon that she knew Damon hid in his underwear drawer. Caroline rolled her eyes and continued to watch the party in front of her. She glanced over just in time to see Elena flirting up a storm with the quarterback before allowing her fangs to break through her gums and those dark veins she knew all too well, appear under her eyes. Caroline zoomed through the crowd in vampire speed and pushed Elena into a wall. Elena snarled until she noticed something behind Caroline. Her lips curled into a grin as she looked out towards the front door of the house where sirens were blaring as red and blue lights flashed. "Man, it's the cops! Everybody run!" yelled Todd, the quarterback who had been wrapped around Elena only seconds before.

Immediately, everyone ran out the front door as Liz Forbes spoke into the loud speaker saying, "Go home! It's past curfew! Leave or get ticketed!" Within moments, the crowd had dispersed.

Liz walked through the door of the boarding house. "What in the world is going on here? A party, Elena? That's not like you." She scolded. "Oh, Liz. You know nothing about me." Elena smirked before lunging toward Liz. A growl escaped Caroline's lips and before Stefan-who was ready to intervene- had the chance, Caroline had pinned Elena to the floor with her hand around her throat and her teeth bared, cutting off her air supply. Everyone was too engrossed in the catfight to pay any attention as someone entered the large house. Before anyone could even acknowledge his existence, the man had ripped Elena's heart from her chest. Bonnie, who had just witnessed everything from the stairs, stood in awe. These past few months, Bonnie had almost wished that she could have yanked Elena's heart out and gone about her day as usual. Damon and Stefan stared blankly at the man before flashing right in front of him. The man chuckled. "Hello, mate. Probably not a good idea to pick a fight. FYI, I can't die." He smirked. "Maybe not, but since when do I ever make good choices?" Damon growled. "Hmmm… how about this?" the man started, his eyes dilating. "You will not make a move towards me, Salvatore. The girl was a monster. She had to be stopped." He turned to Stefan. "Ahh, Stefan. You'll get over it. She broke your heart. You will not retaliate." He smiled wickedly as both Salvatores backed away slowly. Liz shook her head. "She was a liability. She was reckless. Just clean it up. We'll rule it an animal attack." She sighed, stomping off to her police car.

"Niklaus Michaelson!" Caroline huffed at the original hybrid. He turned to face her. "The one and only, love." He answered, smiling widely. "Don't you 'love' me!'" she shrieked. "You killed Elena!" his eyes darkened and his smug smile disappeared. "Well, Caroline, I couldn't very well let her harm you. What would you have preferred? For me to spare the girl who has done nothing but upset you and been an inconvenience to us all ever since she flipped the switch?" he questioned, his voice rising slightly. "He's right, Care." Bonnie interjected. Caroline shot her a glare. "Klaus, she was my friend. No, I didn't like her at all times, but I wouldn't have killed her." She stated with a look of disgust on her face. "But as the man who daggers his siblings every time that they get out of line, I wouldn't expect you to understand." She shouted, tears forming in her eyes. His eyes softened towards her. Never in his life had he let someone speak to him that way and live to tell the tale. Never had his heart softened for one person so much. He caught himself falling in love every time that he looked at Caroline and now she was crying over something that HE had done. He was protecting her, or so he thought. He flashed in front of her in record time and raised his hand to wipe away her tears with his thumb. She snapped her head away from him. "Don't." she growled before sprinting off. "Yeahhh… you just killed my girlfriend. Get out of my house." Damon said walking upstairs to his room before Stefan shook his head with an exasperated sigh and followed suit.

*end of flashback*

Caroline groaned. She knew it wasn't right for her to miss Klaus the way that she did but that didn't change the way she felt. Sure, he killed Elena, but honestly, she deserved it. He did it to save her. He was right about one thing. Elena wasn't her friend. Maybe Caroline had been too hard on him and now, she had no clue where he was, but she knew one thing. She would give anything to be there with him. Caroline shook her head as if she was clearing out her thoughts. A manicure…maybe that's what she needed to change the subject that had been on her mind for the past three months. She grabbed her car keys before calling Bonnie and deciding to make it a girls' day.

Caroline sat next to Bonnie, letting her fresh mani-pedi dry when her phone began vibrating in her back pocket. Bonnie stared at her. "Are you gonna get that?" she asked. Caroline rolled her eyes. "My manicure's wet. That's what voicemail is for, Bon." She explained. "Whoever it is, I'll call back later."

When the girls got back to Caroline's house with Chinese takeout, Caroline pulled out her brand new Galaxy S III, remembering that she had a voicemail.

"Caroline," a familiar British accent began, "I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me."

Caroline just sat there, mouth wide open with no words escaping. She didn't know what to say pr do, but on the inside, her heart was doing back flips. "Care? What's wrong?" Bonnie asked. "Ummm," Caroline stuttered, snapping out of it. "Everything's totally fine. It's nothing." She shrugged. "Ummm...ok. Well, I have to go. See you later, Care." Bonnie told her while heading to the door.

As soon as Bonnie had left, Caroline started arguing with herself. Should she call Klaus back or just go about her day as if the message meant nothing to her? She didn't have time to contemplate the decision because her fingers. Moving at vampire speed, had already dialed the number and pressed the phone to her ear.

On the second ring, she heard him pick up. "Hello?" the voice on the other end of the line answered. "Hello? Caroline, love?" he continued. "Klaus…" she trailed off.

*Author's Note*

So this is a new story. It's my first fanfiction so please review and let me know your thoughts on if I should continue or not because I already have some thoughts for this as a series. Thanks


	2. The Phone Call

*Caroline's POV*

"Klaus…" I trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say. "Caroline, is everything alright? I can help you, sweetheart, but that requires you telling me what's wrong." He offered, the panic evident in his voice."No, no. Everything's fine, Klaus, I just…" I began. "Now, love, you can tell me." He assured me softly. I gathered all of my courage for what was next. "Klaus, I miss you." I confessed. The line went quiet for a while and I started to regret even calling him to tell him all of this, and then his low chuckle came through the phone. "Caroline, I haven't got the time for games." He said in an intimidating tone. "I'd hoped that you'd wanted to chat. We could have chatted about anything, really, as long as I was talking to you, love. Now I see that you've only called to make a mockery of me." He said. Believe it or not, he sounded hurt. "Goodbye, Caroline." He whispered. "Klaus, wait!" I shouted. "What, Caroline?" he asked tiredly. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. It's been exactly three months, six days, eighteen hours, and twenty-four minutes since I realized that I might actually need you." I cried into the phone. I heard his sudden intake of breath. "I know that I haven't always been nice, but I took you for granted. You're the only person who even gives me a second thought anymore." I vented, barely noticing when tears started falling down my cheeks.

"Now, now, love. Don't cry." He comforted. He knew me better than I gave him credit for. "Klaus…will you come see me? Please?" I pleaded. "Well, sweetheart, you know I would if I could, but I'm away on a bit of business. However, as I said in my earlier message, I'm in my favorite place. It's stunning, Caroline. You'd love it. Come see me, Caroline." I could hear the excitement in his voice. "I'll even send for you. Just say you'll come." Once again, before I even let myself think, I was agreeing. Maybe that was just his effect on me. "Of course I'll come see you! But where exactly am I volunteering to go?" I wondered. "New Orleans, of course. I built the city myself." He declared proudly. I giggled into the phone before becoming completely submerged in the conversation. We talked about everything from my childhood to his- which might I add, the differences were endless- to our favorite colors.

I was surprised that he'd even tell me these things considering who he was, but then I remembered one of our earlier conversations. "Get to know me. I dare you." He had smirked at me with those eyes of his as alive as I'd ever seen them. I remember the way that I couldn't stop smiling. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?" I had replied nonchalantly as I wiped the smile off of my face trying to seem annoyed. "You." He had replied. Tell me your hopes. Your dreams." And that was the moment when I began to think that maybe I should get to know him…one day.

"Caroline? Carolineee?" he cooed into the phone interrupting my thoughts. I had almost forgotten that he was on the line. "Oh, ummm… I'm sorry." I apologized softly. He chuckled. "Enlighten me." He demanded. I sighed. "Not a chance. Not today, at least." I said with a smile crossing my face as I began reminiscing about the "date" we went on to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. That whole day was amazing, even though back then I never would have admitted it. He seemed to be all that I could think of right now, but I was too embarrassed to tell him that.

"Do you remember when we went to the Miss Mystic Pageant together last year?" I wondered aloud. "Well sweetheart, I'm a thousand year old original hybrid. I don't tend to forget things. Especially not things like that. That was one of our better days-" and that's when I heard the knock at my door. "Klaus, hold on" I interrupted. "Someone's at my door." I finished, walking to open the front door.

I threw open the door and in front of me stood the one and only Niklaus Mikaelson. "Klaus!" I yelled, jumping into his arms and dropping my phone. He laughed lightly in my ear. "In the flesh." He whispered. "You know, love, I didn't expect this reaction. In all honesty, I was convinced that I was dreaming." He continued, finally setting my feet firmly back on the ground and resting his head on my shoulder. My arms were wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. It was sheer perfection. Suddenly, something hit me and I gasped, pulling away.

What's the matter, love?" he questioned with concern clearly laced in his voice. "I didn't pack, yet!" I screamed, dashing towards my room. He exhaled before quickly following behind me, chuckling. "Oh, Caroline. Such impeccable timing. A gorgeous moment and you're concerned about your bags. You had me imagining much worse." He laughed lying across my bed. "Shoes…off." I glared at him. He rolled his eyes but followed my command. I ran through my room packing everything that I felt I might need in New Orleans. "You know, we were on the phone for over three and a half hours." He said dreamily. I scoffed. "All that time and you never mentioned that you were on your way." "Yes. I suppose I could have, but that would have ruined the look on your face when you opened the door. I enjoy the twinkle in your eyes when you're surprised." He explained. I stopped packing for a moment to look back at him. He was lounging on the bed with his hands behind his head. "I thought you said that you were in New Orleans. How'd you get here so fast?" I inquired. He smiled. "Nothing gets past you. I was on my way to Atlanta when you called. I had a bit of business to tend to. When you called, I took a detour, rescheduled my meeting, and came for you." He explained. "That was hardly necessary. You could have just sent a plane ticket or something. I don't wanna mess up your business deal." I frowned. He was staring up at the ceiling. "Caroline, I've got several business partners and not one of them is willing to lose my business. They'll wait. I told them I had more important things to take care of." That line earned him one of my million dollar smiles. "Well, I have everything. Let's go." I insisted grabbing my bag, only for him to take it from me. I left my mom a letter, and we were gone.

I half expected to see a limo outside of my house waiting to take us to an airport or something, but no. In front of my house sat the most gorgeous 2013 electric blue Camaro I've ever seen in my life. "You drove that all the way from Atlanta? Isn't that at least a seven hour drive?" I asked. "Not when you drive like me, sweetheart. It took me just over three hours." He bragged. "Right. Just the thought of an original hybrid behind the wheel of a fast car makes me shake in my boots.'" I teased.

For a while, we were silent. Then he grabbed my hand, prompting me to pull away blushing. He saw my cheeks brighten and smirked. "Caroline?" he called. I turned my head and raised my eyebrows in response. He turned to look me straight in the eye. If it had been anyone else-anyone who wasn't him- I would have scolded them to keep their eyes on the road, seeing as though we were going 95 mph on the freeway, but it _was_ him and there were no other cars, so I let him finish. "What's changed" he asked. My face was one of pure confusion. He must have felt the need to elaborate because then he clarified. "You would much rather stake yourself than even be around me three months ago. Now you're running into my arms and holding three hour conversations with me." He explained, still not looking at the road ahead of him. My lips formed a perfect 'O' as his question began to sink in. "I decided to stop lying to myself. You were right. There _is_ an allure to darkness. You made me realize that everything that I love about myself only comes out because you make it. You're self righteous and always positive that you're right. That just makes it even more important that I stand up for what I believe in so that maybe you'll see it my way. You're strong willed and a natural leader which makes my competitive side come out because I never want to follow behind someone else. You're full of darkness…and maybe that's why I gravitate towards you."

We just stared at one another for a few moments as he exited the interstate. "Bonnie used to ask me why I kept turning you down. How could you be right in front of me promising me everything that I ever wanted…and I just kept turning you down? I used to tell her that I was scared of you." I laughed quietly causing him to smile slightly. "But the truth is I was scared of myself. I didn't trust myself around you. You were supposed to be the bad guy and I was the good girl. I wasn't supposed to fall for the villain, but somehow I did. You're the broken one, but it looks like I'm the one who needs all the saving." I whispered, feeling completely vulnerable.

It's like he read my mind. "It's alright to be vulnerable with me, Caroline. I promise I won't let anything hurt you." He whispered, getting closer and closer to me until I could feel his minty breath on my face. He smirked, and right before our lips met…I pulled away shaking a finger at him. "Unh uh. You'll just have to be patient." I teased quietly. "Bloody tease." He mumbled under his breath, focusing on the road again. "Don't be a sore sport." I whispered slowly in his ear before kissing him on the cheek. His face softened slightly. This should be fun...

*I got a lot of positive feedback for this story so I'm going to be trying to update soon since you guys are sooo amazing. Please please PLEASE review so that I know to keep going or just stop. Hope you guys like this chapter because it took a while but I loved writing it. So until next chapter, xoxo


	3. The First Night

"Caroline? Wake up, sweetheart." I heard Klaus saying from the seat next to me. "We're here." He said in his flawless accent. My eyes fluttered open while Klaus got out of the car and came around to my side to let me out. "I'm too tired to get out." I groaned. He sighed and picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him. He laughed quietly in my ear. "If you do this every time that you get tired, I may have to start giving you sleeping pills." He joked, kissing my forehead softly. I smiled, eyes still closed. "I'm not even tired. I faked it because I wanted you to carry me." He scoffed playfully and stood me up on my own two feet. "Well, you can walk yourself to the room." He smirked as he threw a hotel key at me and disappeared. I frowned. "Jerk!" I hollered across the parking lot knowing that he wouldn't leave me alone outside when it was one o' clock in the morning and dark.

He suddenly reappeared only inches away from me. His arms snaked around my waist just before he roughly pulled me closer. "Now, love, that's not very nice." He said softly in my ear. His hot breath hit my neck, causing goose bumps to pop up on my arms and my knees to feel weak. I tried to straighten my legs so that I wouldn't fall over and he wouldn't know that he was winning. He smirked, obviously noticing my efforts. "You may want to be nice to me, sweetheart." He suggested and in one swift move, he had me pinned to the hood of his car with his arms on either side of my body. "After all, I do fancy you. I could give you anything you want. You just have to be a good girl." He whispered as he hovered above me. My breath got caught in my throat as I got lost in his eyes- a perfect shade of blue that burned with desire, power, and playfulness.

'Damn it, Caroline! Think of something. Get yourself out of this situation." I pleaded with myself. "Ummm… uhhh…I'm cold. Let's go inside." I stuttered. He smirked, not buying it. "Vampires don't get cold." He asserted but still let me get up. "Now for the mercy that I've extended in letting you get up, I require a small favor in return." He informed me, clearly amused. "And what would that be?" I played along, acting as if I didn't realize when he intertwined our fingers and began to steer us towards the entrance of the hotel. I found myself slightly jealous when he flashed a quick smile at the woman behind the counter (who had been shamelessly checking him out from the moment that we walked into the lobby), but he noticed and pulled my hand to his lips, where he placed a kiss. "Easy there, love. She couldn't hold a candle to you." He reassured me and I relaxed. "Back to the subject at hand…Do you recall our earlier discussion about my business meeting?" he paused as I nodded. "Well, I've delayed that meeting until tomorrow morning." He explained, pressing the 'up' arrow to call for the elevator. "I want you to join me." He finished. It didn't seem as though he was asking too much considering that he had just travelled across several states just to come see me, and I **definitely** didn't want to leave his side just in case that stupid receptionist at the front desk decided to try her luck. "Fine." I agreed, rolling my eyes playfully. A small smile slowly spread across his face as we entered the elevator. He pressed the number sixteen- the top floor- and pulled me into his arms until the elevator stopped on our floor.

"Are you kidding me?!" I practically yelled throwing my hands up in the air. "What is this?" I yelled as I picked up a decorative pillow and threw it at Klaus. He caught it and threw it to the floor beside him with a look of frustration on his face, and at that moment, I was sure that if I were anyone else, my body would be on one side of the room and my head on another. "Relax, love." He said, trying to stay calm. "I requested the best room that the Four Seasons had to offer. It just so happens that the presidential suite only has one bed." He explained. "I wasn't exactly planning on anyone accompanying me." My eyes just narrowed at him. He picked my bags up and set them inside the large bedroom. He looked as though he was fighting with himself, like he couldn't believe what he was about to say. "Make yourself at home in the bedroom. I'll sleep on the couch." He frowned. My face softened. He really did want me to be happy…

It was three in the morning by the time that we had both showered and gotten ready for bed and we had to be in the hotel's conference room by nine to meet with Klaus's partners. I snuggled into the huge bed ready to catch some serious beauty sleep. I turned off the light and felt my body sink into the California king bed. "Insufferable pull out bed!" I heard Klaus mumble. I heard him throw himself onto the bed. I could tell by the way he cursed that he was absolutely **not **comfortable.

I took a deep breath and got out of the bed, smoothing out my pajama shorts and tank top. I walked out into the living room area where Klaus lay looking extremely tired and frustrated. He turned his head to look at me. "Hey," I spoke softly. "That can't be comfortable." I pointed to the pull out. "It's not." He confirmed. "My bed's pretty big." I explained as I walked closer to him. I grabbed his hands and tried to pry him away from the lumpy looking mattress. "Come on." I breathed. "Where exactly am I going?" he asked looking confused. "My bed." I shrugged easily, still pulling him towards the huge room. "Are you sure, Caroline?" he asked instantly perking up. I looked him up and down. He only slept in his plaid pajama pants. "Positive." I answered. "Just no funny business!" I added pointing an accusing finger at him while climbing under the covers. "You have my word. "He vowed smiling as he slipped into the bed beside me. He scooted closer to me, spooning me and wrapping an arm around me. "Does this constitute funny business?" he asked a smirk evident in his tone. I smiled not really wanting him to move an inch. "Am I laughing?" I asked being a total smart aleck. "No." he replied. "Ok then. It's not funny." I smiled.

"Wake up, love." I heard the voice next to me say. "No." I replied. "Yes. We have things to do." He insisted. "NO!" I protested sitting up in the bed. A creepy half smile crossed his face. "Ok, sweetheart. Go back to sleep, then." He gave in. "Thank you!" I hollered throwing myself back onto my pillow. "Ahh. Don't thank me, yet." He chuckled leaving the room. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I ignored his remark and snuggled up to the pillows that he had just been laying on. Mmmm. Why did he have to smell _**soooo**_ good? Before I could actually drift off to sleep, a blow horn was sounding in my ear. I screamed and fell to the floor with a loud thud. I looked up to see a laughing Klaus standing above me. In vampire speed, I was standing inches from his face growling and giving him the dirtiest eye that I could manage-dark veins and all-which only made him laugh harder. What could I say? His laugh was contagious and soon, I was laughing with him. "Get dressed." He managed to say between laughs. "It's already 7:45 and we both know that you take an eternity to get ready."

"How many humans were killed in the making of this breakfast?" I joked staring at the tall glass of blood that he placed in front of me just moments before. "Hmmm…I'd say about five. I lost count." He teased. "Caroline, you know that I'm kidding. I brought blood bags just for you, so feel free to indulge if you'd like." He smiled. I drank up and took one last look in the mirror. I wore black skinny jeans, a yellow blouse, and a black blazer with my favorite black ballet flats with a bow in the front. "You look stunning. Now, can we go?" he asked impatiently. I rolled my eyes. "Let's go." I said.

It was 8:45 and we were sitting in the conference room waiting. I was sitting on the end of the long conference table with Klaus sitting in an office chair right in front of me. He smirked up at me before speaking.

"Caroline, please refrain from doing anything even potentially attention-grabbing." Klaus pleaded. "Why?" I questioned. He smiled. "Because, love, I'd rather not be forced to end the lives of two of my business partners. What's mine is mine and they would do well to leave it alone which would be much easier if you weren't doing something cute to distract them." For some reason, the way that he claimed me as his made a smile cross my face. "Nothing cute. Fine. You have my word, Nik." I grinned.

*Klaus's POV*

Had she just called me Nik? No, surely she didn't just use my nickname. "Did you just call me Nik?" I inquired out loud. She began to panic. "Ummm…yeah. I'm sorry, it just slipped. Rebekah and Elijah always call you that and it must have caught on and I know that it's something that only your family calls you and I totally didn't mean to say it. I'm **so** sorry, Klaus." She rambled on. "Shhhh. I'd love it if you'd call me Nik." I insisted, pulling her off of the table and onto my lap. I stared into her green eyes searching for any trace of emotion within them. My gaze shifted to her glorious, pink lips. Her eyes roved over my face. She closed her eyes and I put a finger under her chin, pulling her to me, waiting for her lips to finally touch mine after two years of waiting for her. Her breath brushed against my face and as I came closer and closer to pressing her perfect lips against mine, her breathing stopped all together. "Niklaus Mikaelson!" bellowed an Italian accent. I growled ferociously as Caroline left my lap at an incredible speed to stand behind my chair giggling lightly. Bloody hell. Would I ever get to kiss this girl?

**I didn't realize how much shorter my stories were in comparison to some of the other stories on here but my promise to ya'll is that I will keep my stories around this length but I will update more frequently (hopefully every day or so). Thanks sooo much for favoriting and following this story! Hope I'm doing this love story justice and DON'T FORGET to REVIEW!**


	4. Frustrations

*Klaus's POV*

I sighed audibly. "Caroline these are my partners Vincenzo and his son, Angelo." I announced in a low growl still livid that those two morons interrupted my intimate moment with Caroline. I sat back in my chair and sat my head in the palm of my hand looking bored. I glared at my partners with fury clearly displayed in my eyes. "Speak." I growled. "If you've come here with the intention of proposing a business deal, I suggest you talk fast. You see, I was in the middle of something that I'd quite like to finish."

Caroline wrapped her arms around me from the back, her face only centimeters from mine. "Nik, you're making a scene." She whispered so quietly that only I could discern what she had said. Her breath tickled my ear making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose leaning back in my chair. "Save a life, Caroline." I grumbled lowly. Maybe I was overreacting but for some reason, she made me feel like a teenage boy the way that my hormones ran wild when I was with her, and being interrupted in the middle of what could have been our first kiss made me want to hurt someone. She looked at me with wide eyes full of confusion. "Get in my lap or I pounce on one of them." I demanded. What could I say? Just being close to her calmed me down. Her eyebrows shot into her hairline as she scrambled to position herself on top of me.

"Vincenzo, speak your piece." I glared at him. He stared at Angelo, urging him to inform me of the dilemma. "Well, Niklaus, we need more money if we are to proceed with our plans." Angelo explained paying more attention to the beautiful blonde on my lap than me, the man who he wished to seek money from. His eyes were trained on her as he licked his lips and bit down on his lower lip.

A low growl rumbled through my chest and up to my throat, scaring an unsuspecting Caroline who was too busy watching me to even notice Angelo undressing her with his eyes. She tensed at the sound emanating from my throat and looked at me with a shocked expression.

My anger was rising quickly. "Her name is Caroline, mate. Do you enjoy her?" I inquired trying to contain my fury. "Actually yes. She's very beautiful." He answered, testing me.

Caroline was becoming increasingly frantic. She pulled me closer to her and snuggled her head into the crook of my neck. "Nik, calm down." She pleaded quietly. "Whatever you say, sweetheart." I groaned quietly knowing that she was the only one who heard, and not wanting to scare her by dismembering Angelo in front of her. "What do you say, Caroline? Maybe you can leave here with me if old Niklaus isn't treating you right." He said winking at her.

That was the last straw. The only real option I had was to prove to this incessant fool that she was mine by throwing her onto the table and having my way with her right then and there-and I had contemplated it numerous times in the past twelve and a half minutes, only second guessing myself because I knew that she would never allow it. Deciding to settle for option number two (killing him), I got up, throwing Caroline into the seat that I formerly occupied and within half of a second, I was holding Angelo by his neck against the wall, feet dangling. "I-I'm s-s-so-sorry." Angelo cried, desperate for air. "Klaus!" my usually cheery Caroline screamed behind me. I tightened my grip around his neck. "I'm not going to kill you because she's asked me not to, but if I ever catch you so much as glancing in her direction, I _**will**_ kill you." I promised. "Are we understood, mate?" I asked letting his body fall to the floor in front of me. He nodded profusely before running towards the exit with Vincenzo muttering apologies and following behind him.

I heard the pattering of small feet behind me. I turned to see Caroline in all of her glory. It was amazing how breathtaking she was. How she could change my mood instantly with just a bat of her eyelashes. I smiled softly at her. She smiled back before running into my arms and hugging me tightly. "I thought you were going to kill him." She giggled. "Me? Kill someone? My conscious wouldn't let me live it down." I replied innocently. She gasped playfully. "You're right. I have no clue what I was thinking. You're the most innocent hybrid I've met thus far." She smirked sarcastically. "Klaus, when are we going to New Orleans?" she asked pouting like a small child. I grinned. I couldn't wait to introduce her to my city. "How does tonight sound? We can leave whenever you'd like." I offered. She smiled at me. "Klaus, can I ask you something?" she questioned, her eyebrows knitting together. "Of course. Anything, love." I assured her. "Why do you, the most powerful being on earth -who could have _**any **_girl-, get jealous over little ol' me?" she frowned. "Ahhh… Caroline. There you go again, never seeing the beauty that I do. Quite honestly, sweetheart, I'm still convinced that one day I'll wake up only to find that this is a figment of my imagination. You know, Caroline, there is a whole world waiting for you, and I still find it inconceivable that you choose to spend your time with me." I answered. Her face instantly brightened. "Damn it, Niklaus. You always seem to know how to charm me." She grinned. "Well I do try." I smirked back. She giggled. "Let's go get packed. I'm ready to see your town." She said cheerfully.

*Caroline's POV*

We managed to get from Atlanta to New Orleans in a matter of hours. Klaus came over to my side of the car to open my door and help me out.

I stepped out of the Camaro, taking a look around at my surroundings. Klaus simply smiled at my awestricken face. "Enjoying the scenery, yet?" he asked. I nodded. "This is the French Quarter. At the time, my siblings and I had fallen in love with France and decided to name the quarter after it." He explained. "Come, sweetheart. I have someone that I'd like you to meet." He insisted as he intertwined our fingers once again, pulling me towards some kind of night club.

We stepped into the night club. It was dark and mysterious looking but at the same time, it was kind of peaceful. It was warm and inviting and had a certain allure about it, yet the dark hues-burgundies, browns, and blacks- made it almost…scary. There was a bar to the left and a stage right up front. Currently, a man about Klaus's size was on stage. He had coconut skin that perfectly complimented his milk chocolaty eyes. He was performing a karaoke version of some slow song that I had never heard of before but he had a rich, silky voice that intrigued me anyway.

As the man finished his song, Klaus whispered in my ear, "I'll fill you in later." I nodded understandingly and smiled politely when the man approached me. "Why, hello. Who do we have here, my sire?" the man asked. Klaus looked at him with respect in his eyes but I could hear the tiniest bit of rage coating his tone, however, it was disguised well enough that I was the only one who could sense his underlying hostility.

"This is Caroline. My…" he spoke, his voice dripping with uncertainty about what to call me. "Girlfriend." I finished for him. His head snapped to me quickly, a look of sheer confusion crossing his face. I winked, signaling that I'd explain later.

"Ahh, I'm Marcel." Said the mahogany skinned man as he shook my hand. "Pleased to meet you." I smiled. "The pleasure is all mine, darling." Marcel insisted bringing my hand to his lips to plant a soft kiss. I curtsied before taking my hand back and placing it on my hip. "I'm the king of this here city." Marcel bragged. I eyed Klaus out of the corner of my eye noticing how his lips pursed. I knew that expression. So _**that **_was where all of Nik's hostility was coming from. He'd definitely be explaining when we got back to the mansion that he'd had built for times like these when he wanted to visit or had business to take care of. "Well, mate, I just wanted to introduce you. Go back to entertaining the crowd." Klaus smiled- a smile that I knew was fake. Marcel raced back to the microphone that he'd abandoned minutes ago as the band started playing a new instrumental tune. Klaus and I turned towards the door.

As soon as we got completely of hearing range, Klaus began explaining. "When I got here days ago, I found Marcel taking over my role of Alpha in the Quarter. Needless to say, it angered me and now, I'm trying to find a way to take him down, but in order to do that, I must gain his full trust. He finished. I nodded. "Ok." I said simply. "That's all you have to say?" he asked disbelievingly. "Yeah, I trust you." I smiled, shrugging. "Well, you are my _girlfriend._ You should trust me." He grinned. "Shut the hell up. You didn't know what to say so I just said the first thing that came to my mind." He narrowed his eyes and slowly, that infamous half smile of his crept onto his lips. That look made me want to do sinful things to the boy, and I promised myself that one day I would let myself act out some of those fantasies.

Soon, we were parked outside of the mansion. I took in my surroundings. In vampire speed, I was out of the car marveling at the gorgeous sight in front of me, my mouth hanging wide open. I heard soft footsteps behind me. "Fine. Don't let me open your door like a chivalrous gentleman." Klaus huffed playfully, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" He grinned widely. "Extremely." I answered, still at a loss for words. He turned to face me. "Still not as glorious as you, I'm afraid." he breathed in a raspy voice sending chills down my spine. I turned to stare at him. Never in life had I seen dark wash denim jeans, a blood red t- shirt, and a leather jacket look so good on **anybody.** He flashed in front of me in vampire speed and just stared for a moment. "You're stunning." He breathed. "You're hot." I whispered with a smile. He looked at me with a serious expression on his face, "May I?" he asked, his eyes twinkling as he licked his lips. "Please." I practically begged. He exhaled sharply before crashing his lips into mine roughly. Before I knew it, I was pressed against the front door of the mansion, wrapping my legs around his waist. He pressed his tongue against my bottom lip pushing the front door open and pinning me against the closest wall. I immediately granted him entrance and our tongues started battling for dominance over one another. He moved his mouth to my neck causing me to try to fight back a moan but when he let his vampire fangs come out and scrape against the skin that he had just kissed, I let his name escape my mouth. "Klaus!" I moaned as he nuzzled back into the crook of my neck. This just motivated him more. He began trailing kisses down my jaw. I groaned at what I was about to do. I shoved him away from me, staring into his eyes hungrily. I knew that if I let him go any further, I wouldn't stop. I tilted my head to the side. "That's all you're getting tonight, Nik." I winked before running up the stairs to my bedroom.

Well, the next few days were bound to be interesting. A sexually frustrated hybrid+ a sexually frustrated vampire was no laughing matter. If we had a few more run ins like that…I wouldn't be able to walk away. But then again…I wouldn't want to…

**I haven't updated in a few days so I decided to make y'all a chapter that's a little longer than usual and spice things up a bit since y'all were so patient. So PLEASE review. Tell me what you think. This chapter was obviously the first kiss and all of my ideas from here on out are full of drama, romance, humor, and all that greatness. Review, Review, REVIEW. Feedback is always welcome and it'll get you updates a lot sooner ;) **


	5. The Love Child

*Caroline's POV*  
I woke up to someone jumping up and down on my bed. Judging by these past few days, Klaus didn't believe in sleeping in. "Mommy, mommy, mommy!" He cried, mocking a small child swapping out his sexy British accent for an American one. "Klaus, I swear on all that is good, if you don't get off of me, I **will** kill you." I growled. He chuckled lightly. "Impossible, love, but if you'd like, I have other ideas of how you can take your frustrations out on me. I believe I may even have some chains in my closet." He grinned mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows at me. "Ewwww!" I yelled attempting to hide my face under my covers. "Wait!" I shouted throwing my covers off and sitting up in my bed. "What the hell do you have chains for?" I asked worriedly. He never answered my question. Instead, a dark smile appeared on his face.

"Sometimes I really start to question your sanity." I laughed. "Well, sweetheart, I'm a thousand year old hybrid who threatens people's lives on a daily with absolutely no remorse and no regard for anyone's personal interest except my own, and yet somehow I find myself falling for the sweetest baby vampire I've ever come across. I agree. I'm completely insane over you. I've never been like this and it's all because of you." He shrugged. I smiled. "Well, as sweet as that is," I started, squeezing his cheeks, "I'm going back to sleep." I said throwing my head back onto my pillow. "Oh no you don't. I didn't get any sleep last night; you don't get any sleep this morning." He reasoned. "Awww. The big bad hybrid couldn't sleep?" I mocked. "No, actually." He whispered laying down next to me in my bed; staring at me. "Someone had me up all night imagining every inch of her body after she turned me on more than anyone has in a very long time and then decided to storm off to her bedroom." He whispered as he leaned in to nibble on my earlobe and lightly kiss the skin just below it. "Nik, stop." I groaned. "Not a chance. You teased me last night. It's only fair that you make it up to me." He explained so quietly that I could barely hear him. His arms snaked around me and in the blink of an eye, he had me straddling him on the bed, fiercely attacking his full lips.

I tried to push him away, but he just pulled me closer in response. "Klaus, no." I panted feeling my self control depleting.

His human teeth pulled at the skin of my collarbone. When I yelped in both pleasure and pain, he let his tongue trace over the marks that his teeth had just left. I gasped feeling my body begin to react to his touch as I lay on top of him. My nerves came alive everywhere that he touched, leaving behind little tingles that made it feel like electric currents were running through my veins. I was running on pure adrenaline, now. I pushed him down onto the bed, grinding my hips against him. He chuckled and flipped us over so that he was on top of me. He pulled my hands above my head and kissed me slowly and softly. I groaned wanting more of him, trying to kiss him more forcefully, but he just pulled away from me. "Rule number one- I'm in control. Always. " He smirked. I grimaced and tried to break free of his hold and regain control of the situation. He resisted my struggles and slammed me back into the mattress. "Rule number two- never tease me like that again because two can play that game and I **always** win." He cooed before leaving me one more soft kiss on my lips and rushing out of the room. I sat up looking around the room. "What in the world was that?" I screamed extremely annoyed. "You tease me, I tease you. Rule number two, love." He answered from the other room. "Did that really just happen?" I wondered quietly to myself, sure that he couldn't hear. "Yes. Now get ready. I have to show you New Orleans." Klaus called happily from the other room. I could hear his quiet laughter from the hall.

"I hate you!" I screamed. "No you don't. If you did, you wouldn't be so upset. You just hate the way that I started something that I wouldn't finish" He shot back. I frowned. He knew me too well. "Whatever, Niklaus." I fretted using his full name to show my annoyance.

"Where are we going?" I inquired for the eighteenth time. "It's a surprise." He muttered yet again. "Klaus, just tell me!" I demanded. "Sweetheart, do you recall rule number one? I'm the boss, so just relax and stop asking me questions. Trust me." He ordered. "Fine." I pouted. "Oh, love. Don't pout. Your face will get stuck like that." He teased. I glared at him.

He leaned over and pecked me on the cheek. "We're almost there." He promised.

Five minutes later, we pulled up on Bourbon Street. I gasped. We were surrounded by music, performers, restaurants, bars, and cute little shops; just like he'd said in the voicemail that he'd left me. My jaw dropped. "So I take it you like it?" Klaus guessed leaning towards me. "I love it! It's adorable!" I exclaimed. "I'm glad you enjoy it." He smiled.

I hugged him tightly. "For a sadistic original hybrid, you sure are amazing. When you're with me, at least." I grinned. He kissed my hair. "Only because I'm smitten with you. If you were anyone else, you'd be dead." He joked. I snuggled closer to him. "I love you."I admitted with my eyes widening to the size of saucers when I realized what I had just said. It was quiet for a moment. _'Damn it, Caroline. Why would you say that? You weren't supposed to tell him that._' I chastised myself in my head.

I couldn't see his face but I could vividly imagine the smile- the one that I love so much- stretching from ear to ear across his face. "I love you, too, sweetheart." he mused. I relaxed a little and pulled away from him smiling.

He grinned widely and for the first time since I'd met him, he looked...nervous. "Ummm...care for a drink?" He asked nervously scratching behind his ear. "Sure." I smiled. He was kind of cute when I made him nervous. He looked innocent. Almost vulnerable.

With my confidence skyrocketing, I grabbed his hand, tangling our fingers together and leaned in towards him as we walked into one of the famous bars on the long, busy street. He held the door to the bar open and I walked in, but not before standing on tip toes to plant a soft, sweet kiss on his cheek and pulling him inside behind me.

I ordered hot wings while Klaus ordered fish and chips-those damn Brits love their fish and french fries. We were in the middle of discussing what we'd do for the next couple of days while in New Orleans when Klaus's iPhone started vibrating on the table. He held it up to his face and read the message. I sat across from him wondering what he was staring at. His eyes widened. He locked the phone and set it back down. He looked as if he was scared, confused, and angry all at the same time but he said nothing.

"Klaus?" I called waving a hand in front of his face. "Nik, you're scaring me. Are you ok?" I was becoming distraught. He must have snapped out of it because he faked a smile. "Yes, love. I'm fine, sweetheart." He spoke. "Don't lie to me. I know you, Nik. What's wrong? Honestly." I nudged. "Nothing, love. I just need to use the restroom, love." He assured me. I could tell by his overuse of nicknames and the worry in not only his voice, but his smile as well, that he was lying. He got up and excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving his phone on the table.

When he was out of sight, I grabbed and unlocked his phone, knowing I didn't have much time to do my snooping.

I went to his messages, looking up to make sure that the coast was still clear.

The last message he'd received was from an unsaved number. 'Hey, Klaus. It's Hailey. Ummm…we need to talk about our baby…' it read. What the h-e-double hockey sticks was that…dog talking to MY Klaus about? What did she mean their baby? Klaus couldn't have kids and he'd never sleep with that _thing._ But then why was he so worried? If he was worried, that meant that something had happened between them, something that somehow led to a pregnancy. It had to be true…he wouldn't be freaking out if it wasn't true I didn't know how but it had to be. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I sat there trying to decide what to do. I locked the phone and set it down on the table crossing my arms.

*Klaus's POV*

I stared at myself in the mirror of the men's restroom. I was panicking. How in the bloody hell was I supposed to explain all of this to Caroline? I had already decided how to get myself out of the situation. I just had to play nice with the witches until they helped me kill Marcel, so that I could take over as the king of the French quarter and then, I was free to kill Hailey and _**her **_child. I had wanted to refrain from telling Caroline any of this, but if she was destined to find out, I needed to tell her so that she'd take my side in the matter. All she truly needed to know was that yes, Hailey was carrying my child thanks to a terrible mistake, but in the end, it was Caroline who I would give the world to. I had already promised her luxurious trips wherever she wanted to go, any material thing that her heart could possibly desire and anything else that was within my reach and none of that had changed. She could still have it all. Hailey and her little puppy-child wouldn't affect that because when I had told her that I loved her, I had meant it.

My feelings for Caroline- feelings that I shouldn't even be having- were starting to complicate things. Surely I'd have to tell her the full story eventually, but at what cost? After over a thousand years of being the "big bad hybrid" as she liked to call me, I refused to let go of the one thing that managed to make me feel human and I refused to lose her over something as trivial as a liquor fueled one night stand.

I knew what I needed to do. I flashed out of the restroom and back to the table that I'd left Caroline at. I looked around, not seeing her anywhere. I looked down, and on the table sat my cell phone and underneath that, a paper napkin with neat penmanship adorning it. It was Caroline's handwriting.

_Hey.'love'. Just thought that I should let you know that I read your text messages. I know about your miraculous little love child with that…mutt. I don't know why I thought that you'd changed or what possessed me to believe that we could ever be anything other than enemies-especially when you continue to do shit like this. Well, you're a complete d-bag. I'm going back to the mansion to get my things and then, I'm going home. Don't call, or text, or randomly show up on my doorstep. I don't want to see you. Oh, and I hope you enjoy walking. I took that pretty little sports car of yours. –Caroline_

I cursed under my breath. Tears were threatening to fall as my face was set into an angry scowl. She had managed to make the original hybrid feel **completely** human again and now she was threatening to leave me. **Me**. The one who would do **anything **for her. I kicked over the chair that she had been sitting in minutes before and threw the table into the wall, leaving a gaping hole in the drywall before flashing out of the bar and into the streets of New Orleans once again. There was a mix of emotions brewing in me. Hatred and fury for Hailey who would no doubt hear about it, but also despair and an overwhelming sense of guilt for hurting Caroline. The only thought running through my head was that I needed to find her and with that, I took off running. I wouldn't lose her this easily.

**Dun dun dunnnn. Well, evil me- I left y'all with a cliffhanger. Muahahahaha. What do you think is gonna happen and what do you want to happen. As always, review. I'm already starting on the next chapter BUT you know the drill. No reviews, no uploads. I don't want to spend a bunch of time writing if no one is interested so please give me honest opinions! **


	6. Goodbye, Love

*Caroline's POV*

I was trying to focus on the road ahead of me but everything was going blurry now. Even though my tears impaired me from seeing the streets clearly, I was speeding. I had to make it to the mansion and get my things before he could show up and convince me to stay.

I pulled up to the house about ten minutes after leaving the bar. Klaus was an original which meant that he was fast. He could already be here by now, so at this moment, I was living on the prayer that he hadn't noticed that I had left yet. I stared at the huge piece of architecture in front of me and felt the urge to drop to my knees and just cry. I mean, I just told Klaus that I loved him and this came up. I fought the urge and walked to the door, unlocking it with the key he'd given me.

I walked through the house numb to anything that might spark a bit of nostalgia, not wanting to give much thought to what I was doing for fear that I might talk myself out of it. I ran upstairs to pack quickly and flew down the stairs in an impressive speed. I walked briskly towards the door until I saw something, or rather someone that stopped me in my tracks. I wasn't sad anymore. Now I was just mad.

"Is Klaus here?" It was Hailey. "I bet you'd love it if he were." I growled. "Excuse me?" She said clearly caught off guard. "Look, slut, I know about your little rendezvous with Klaus and I know about the little curse inside of you that you swear is his. Let's cut to the chase. I don't like you, nor have I ever, so run while you still can, bitch." I said lowly. A look of amusement registered on her face. "Or else what?" She challenged. All of the rage that I held for her, for Klaus, and for myself for making me think that Klaus meant it when he said he loved me began building up. I had to release ALL of that rage. I raced over to her, held her by her neck in midair, and plunged my hand into her chest. "Let's just say that in less than thirty seconds I'll be playing catch with your heart. If you have a message for Nik, make it quick and maybe I'll think about passing it on." I chuckled darkly. Hailey's eyes started to roll back. "Caroline!" I heard. I let the pathetic mutt slip from my hands and fall to my feet. "Klaus..." I whispered.

His eyes were huge as if he couldn't believe what had almost happened; what would have happened if he had been even a second later. "Hailey... leave." He snarled anger and threats obvious in his voice. The girl did as she was told. "So you're protecting her, now?" I hollered. "No. Of course not, love. I just-" he tried to explain. I cut him off quickly. "Whatever, Klaus. Go to hell." I shrieked sprinting towards the door. I opened the door but before I could make my escape, he leaned on it, pushing it closed.

He looked at me, fear etched in his features. "If you love me like you said, you won't leave." He begged. Cue the sadness... "I do love you, but I have to do this for myself." I said softly. "And let the record show that if you really wanted to be with me like you've been saying for these past two years, you wouldn't have slept with her." I added. I kissed him softly on the cheek and left with him following me out and stopping in the yard. I ran to his car and put my bags in the trunk, halfway expecting him to come and take his car back, but instead, he just lowered his head and crouched down in the grass of his lawn as if he was going to start crying. "Caroline, don't." He pleaded, looking at me for the last time. "Bye." I said softly while trying to get in the car before I felt the need to go hold him and cry with him. "It's ok, Care. Just focus on all of the bad stuff that he did and it'll make it easier to leave." I told myself getting into the car and backing out of the driveway.

*Klaus's POV*

I couldn't let her leave. I could tell that she still cared for me from the way that she tried to tear Hailey's heart from her chest. I had almost let her kill the intolerable girl, but the deal I'd struck with the witches was very specific and had to be honored. I'd have to allow Hailey and the child to live if I wished to end Marcel. I had no idea why this child meant anything to the witches when it held absolutely no meaning in even its father's heart, but that was the deal and I was a man of my word. Either way, after Marcel was done away with, the child and its mother would be disposed of and Caroline and I would be free to do as we pleased with no distractions to get in the way.

I ran to the five car garage on the side of the house and jumped into the newest addition to my collection; my white 2013 Audi a5.

I sped out of the driveway and followed the angry baby vampire. I just needed three minutes to explain. If only she'd allow me that.

*Caroline's POV*

I was starting to get aggravated with the driver of a white Audi behind me. The jerk had been following me for over eight miles and the dark tint job made it nearly impossible to make out the driver's face. I sighed in annoyance. I pulled over thinking that the driver would keep going, but nooo. Whoever it was pulled over with me.

I growled under my breath. To think that today had started off great. I might even go as far as to say amazing but now, I was heartbroken, outraged, and _thirsty_. This driver was going to get a piece of my mind.

I approached the driver side window when it rolled down exposing the face of the last person that I wanted to see. Well, second to last counting Hailey. Maybe third to last considering that Tyler and I hadn't left things on a good note, but the point is, I didn't want to see Klaus.

"What the hell is your problem? You just decide to go have a baby with a were-slut, don't tell me, and now you want to follow me!" I yelled. "No! You're not allowed to do that. After all of the bad things that you've done, you don't get to expect everything to be alright just because you follow me in a weak attempt to get me back." I stressed about to break down. "Caroline! I'm sorry!" He yelled back. I'd never heard him apologize, let alone actually seem sorry. "So am I." I said softly. The dark veins under my eyes began to show. They made it evident that I was practically starving. "You're hungry." He acknowledged. "And leaving." I said walking back to my-I mean his- car. "Wait!" He yelled from behind me, stepping out of his Audi. "Here." He said biting his wrist and offering it to me. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. "You need it. Drink and I'll stop tailing you." He vowed. I stopped in my tracks. "You promise?" I asked turning towards him. "You have my word, sweetheart." He promised. My veins flared up again. I **really** needed that blood... I was in Klaus's arms in vampire speed, indulging in his blood.

He tasted SOOOO good. I felt myself falling into his trap again. I just wanted to get into his Audi and go wherever he went. My thoughts went to Stefan, I remembered him telling me that sharing blood was very personal. He had even used the word sexual. Klaus groaned quietly as my fangs sunk even deeper into his flesh. His blood felt like liquid heaven sliding down my throat. I felt as if I was on a high that I'd never want to come down from. I couldn't pull away. My body wouldn't let me. I needed him. He held my head in place. _**"No, Caroline**_! _**You have to fight him"**_ my head told me. I realized then that I had been crying. How long had I been like this- in his arms fantasizing about him, tasting him, and crying because I knew that I couldn't have him...not right now...not like this. I sighed and withdrew my fangs, not even able to look at him. I flashed to the car, risking a look back. "Keep your word." I breathed lightly. He nodded solemnly. I pulled back into traffic, watching him in my rear view mirror. He stood there staring at the back of his electric blue Camaro as it sped away from him. "Bye, Niklaus." I said smiling slightly as I remembered the pet name that he'd called me for so long- the one that I had grown to adore. "Goodbye, love." I whispered.

*Klaus's POV*

I had to give my baby vampire credit. After tasting my blood, she should have been wrapping herself around me in the back seat of that Camaro, but instead, she was driving it away. I sighed deeply. I'd never felt so defeated in my life-which let me say has been full of challenges and not one of which has ever made me feel defeated. Caroline was a different type of challenge. She was more than a crush and more than a one night stand and yet, she was out of my reach, but just barely. I craved her well after the kisses and blood had been shared and that spoke volumes. This girl, small and young as she was, made me feel defeated. She made me feel as if eternal life would be boring if she wasn't in it, even if the only purpose she served was to hate me. She gave me something to chase after. I felt drawn to her. "Damn it. Damn you, Caroline. You've managed to make me care." I growled as I returned to the car hurriedly and began driving toward the airport. I had promised that I wouldn't follow her anymore. I never said that I wouldn't **fly** to Virginia. It wasn't technically following her if I happened to get there before she did. "You'll get her back, mate." I whispered to myself. "But until then, goodbye, love."

So I know that this is short but I wanted to update and give you all a little bit of drama so hopefully you like it, more to come next chapter (obviously) so let me know what you think. Follow if you haven't already, hit that favorite button while you're at it and REVIEW because you know it gets you quicker updates ;)


	7. Giving In

*Caroline's POV*

After an almost seven hour drive, I pulled in front of the house that I'd called home for the past eighteen years. I guess it was back to the real world where Klaus was still the bad guy and I was still the good girl.

I shook my head and blinked away tears. I needed my Bon-Bon. A girl's day was definitely in order. I picked up my phone and dialed Bonnie's number. "Hello?" She answered sounding a little...preoccupied. "Judgey, who is it?" Asked a familiar voice that almost sounded like... _Damon_. "It's Caroline." Bonnie replied. "Ugh. Tell Blondie that you're busy doing...me." He chuckled. "Oh my gosh! Is that Damon?" I practically screamed into the receiver. "Yeah, we were kinda bored when you left and there wasn't an Elena to fix or any originals to kill, so we kinda decided to... entertain one another." She explained quietly. "Sorry, Care, but I have to go." She said apologetically. I rolled my eyes and hung up. Great. Now I was forced to be by myself in my own head. Maybe a nap would let me get away from everything, at least for a few moments.

"Caroline, love, don't cry." Klaus said reaching up to touch my face to wipe away a tear. "What am I supposed to do? She's pregnant!" I screeched. "Fair enough," He admitted, "but you're the one that I want. Just let me talk to you." He pleaded. I stared at him, waiting expectantly, and within seconds, his lips were on mine moving urgently. "No!" I screamed sitting up in my bed, my eyes shooting open. '_Thank God it was just a dream_.' I thought to myself. I exhaled deeply with my hand over my chest. Even though I knew it was impossible, I felt as if I was going to have a heart attack. "Sweet dreams?" Klaus asked from the doorway of my bedroom. "Get out of my house!" I yelled running past him, but in a flash, he was in front of me, blocking my way once again. "I'm sorry, love, but I can't do that. I'm in your head. You only see me because you **want** to see me." He smirked as he stepped closer to me circling around me. "You see, love, you want me, whether you choose to admit it or not. As a matter of fact, you **need** me." He whispered pushing my hair back, exposing my neck. "And deep down, it kills you that I'm only a figment of your imagination. You want this to be real." He cooed leaning into my neck and softly kissing it. I spun around to face him, but he was gone.

There was a knock on the door. "What?" I groaned rudely as I threw open the door. "Now, love, is that really a way to greet a guest?" Klaus smirked. "Hmmm..." I said pretending to think about it. "no, but then again, you aren't welcome here. Now, get out of my head!" I demanded while attempting to slam the door. He caught the door easily and pushed it open. He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. "I can assure you, love, I'm not playing with your mind." He swore, tilting his head slightly to the right. "Although I'd like to play with other parts of your anatomy." He added flirtatiously. I crossed my arms, trying to keep myself from blushing at the perverted comment. "Have you been imagining me, sweetheart?" He asked, an arrogant smile illuminating his face. Yup. This was definitely the real Klaus. That cocky smile made it obvious. I rolled my eyes once again motioning to close the door. "You know, Caroline, I could help you." He offered before I could completely close the door. "Just say the word and let me in." He said cockily. "Not happening." I scoffed not hesitating to shut the door this time. I took a deep breath. "That's just great, Caroline. You're dreaming about a psychopathic, sadistic, original hybrid and now, he's standing on your porch." I mumbled to myself. I grabbed a tub of Ben and Jerry's and a spoon on my way to my bedroom. _'At least Ben and Jerry aren't playing baby daddy to a were-whore_.' I thought to myself as I stalked off towards my room.

I entered the room, shutting the door behind me and focusing on my cinnamon roll flavored tub of creamy deliciousness. "Hello again, love." Klaus drawled in the accent that managed to make me melt every time. "You must have forgotten that your mother invited me in already." He smiled whilst lying across my bed. "What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth. "To help, love." He said innocently. "And to apologize for my...indiscretions." He added not so confidently. "Leave." I commanded with tears welling up in my eyes. This hybrid...this **damn** hybrid knew how to strike a cord with me. "Caroline, just listen, love. That's the only thing I ask of you." He pleaded putting all jokes aside. I closed my eyes, willing the tears to dissipate. "Fine. But explain what's happening to me first." I said giving in and sitting next to him on my bed.

Klaus smiled. "Are you sure you'd like to know?" He asked. "I asked, didn't I?" I snapped with patience running low. "Very well. You have my blood coursing through your veins. Sharing blood is a rather personal affair." He explained. I nodded my head encouraging him to go in. "If blood is shared between two immortals who fancy each other," he motioned to himself and then me, "and then they are separated, the immortals will be plagued by apparitions of one another until they are either reunited or the blood has left their system." He finished.

As if on cue, that's when the tears decided to fall. I began sobbing uncontrollably. He was telling me that because I loved him and we were far apart, I'd be stuck seeing visions of him until we were back together. I couldn't believe it. Not only did I love Klaus but now it would be impossible to stop thinking about him until his blood was no longer in my body and even then I'd struggle to forget about him. Even after the huge bombshell that had just been dropped on me about him and Hailey and their illegitimate puppy child, I still loved him. I already knew that I loved Klaus but this recent discovery made it impossible to deny.

I felt strong arms envelope me. He rested his head on top of mine. "What's wrong, love?" Klaus asked softly planting a kiss on top of my head. "I hate you. I hate that you're everything that I'm not supposed to want but you're everything that I need and I hate that when I'm around you, I feel more alive than ever. Most of all, I hate that I love you. Even though I'm trying so hard not to, even though you've hurt me more in the past two days than I thought possible, I can't let you go and this little blood bond that we have going on just proves that." I cried. "Caroline, sweetheart, you have to understand that I never intended for any of this to happen. It's true. Hailey is having my child. Apparently my wolf genes allow me to procreate, much to my surprise actually. Sweetheart, Hailey was never my first choice. You were. However, nursing one of the many broken hearts that you've left me with resulted in a liquor fueled one night stand. Listen closely, love. I refuse to play daddy to a child born to any woman that isn't you and if that means no children, so be it." He smiled, obviously amused by the notion. "So, I've made a pact with some witches. In return for Hailey and the child's safety, they will help me kill Marcel and take back whats rightfully mine, and after I reclaim my territory, I shall see to it that Hailey and the child never see another day." He said softly.

His finger tips brushed my left cheek, causing me to flinch away. "Caroline, I've waited for a thousand years to feel human again. You make me feel that and I refuse to lose you over some-how did you refer to her?- a were-slut?" We both smiled slightly at that. "Caroline, I haven't ingested your blood but I still see apparitions of you whenever you're not around. Do you know what that proves? That proves that I, Niklaus Mikaelson- the most powerful being on Earth, have a weakness and that weakness happens to be you. Forgive me, love. I'll spend eternity making it up to you. Just forgive me." He requested simply.

I turned to face him. "I'm tired of imagining you." I said, his face falling. "I want the real thing." I confessed before crashing my lips into his. "Don't you ever do something like this again." I hissed breaking the kiss. "Of course not, love. It's a promise." He said before pulling me in yet again.

Maybe it was the fact that his blood was still coursing through my body making me crazy, but I could feel it. I could feel my body giving in to his charms. Every time that he kissed me, my senses came alive. With every touch, came a tingling sensation. With every playful nibble that he placed on my neck (already my sweet spot) came a heightened sense of pleasure. "Klaus!" I moaned throwing my head back in ecstasy, my voice coming out a lot raspier than usual. He broke away from my neck long enough to utter a single statement. "Just say the words, Caroline." He whispered, his voice becoming husky. "Do it." I moaned. "And you're sure? After we do this, there's no turning back." He reminded me. "Nik, shut up and give me what I want." I breathed. He grinned evilly and soon, I was completely entangled with him. Our bodies touched, igniting a spark in each of us. Skin was touching skin and that was the beginning of a long, blissful night full of moans and groans.

**Chapter seven is up :) omg. It was a long time coming but here y'all go. I didn't know exactly how to write this so it took a while and I still feel like it's kind of confusing. Hopefully you all can understand the whole dream/apparition sequence and enjoy the way that Caroline not only forgives Klaus but finally lets him *clears throat* yeah. Lol. Don't forget to ****_REVIEW_****! Next chapter shouldn't take so long and I swear it'll be better. Remember to FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW.**


	8. The Date Night

*Klaus's POV*

I woke up early the next morning taking in Caroline's ravishing scent. I'd managed to get her back. My arm was wrapped around her tiny waist. She was gorgeous. I nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck and kissed her, memories of last night flooding my brain.

I grinned widely as I reminisced about every intense moment from last night. I recalled every face she made, every sound that escaped her perfectly soft lips, and every bruise that I gave her that had healed almost instantly.

I leaned down to kiss her forehead just as her eyes began to flutter open. For a moment, I just stared at her taking in the magnificent blue orbs of the marvelous Caroline Forbes. She smiled. "Hey, Nik." she greeted me pleasantly. I smirked in response. "Hello, love." For a long while, she laid there just taking in my presence until she finally decided to speak. "What time is it?" she inquired. "11:04" I answered non-chalantly. "Nik, how did we sleep that long?" she asked in a panic, shooting up from her position on the bed. I chuckled lightly and pushed her onto her back once again while positioning myself on top of her. "Nik, we-" she started. "It's ok, sweetheart." I smiled. "After five rounds of 'hot hybrid sex' as you call it, you're permitted to sleep in." I assured her. She began to calm down and bite her lip.

She knew bloody well that I couldn't stand when she bit her lip like that. "Now, love, I'm attempting to be on best behavior, but you know what those lips do to me." I warned. "Mmhmm." she affirmed pushing me off of her so that now she was on top of me, straddling me.

She looked down at me teasingly nibbling on that lip. "Hey, Nik?" she whispered seductively in my ear. I groaned in response. She slid her hands down my chest and stomach before screaming, "Tag! You're it!" and flashing out of the room. I threw my head back in disappointment and laughed. "Ready or not, here I come, love!" I yelled before dashing off through the house looking for her. I traced her scent to the wardrobe in the guest bedroom of her house. I threw the doors open and watched as she tumbled out. I caught her easily. "Now, for your punishment." I smirked. "Punishment?" she repeated. "Of course, sweetheart. No one likes a tease, I'm afraid. You're punishment... you owe me a kiss." I requested. She laughed. "That's not much of a punishment." she insisted. I crossed my arms and placed a finger to my chin as if I were thinking. "Or you could pay me a hundred thousand dollars." I suggested. "It's your choice, really. Oh, make that check out to Niklaus Mikaelson and in the memo line say, 'For being irresistable'" I joked. "A kiss it is." she grinned.

Within the next second, she had crushed her lips against mine and our tongues were fighting for dominance. By the time another second had passed, I had changed our position so that I was the one leading and my tongue was winning in the intense power struggle. She moaned lightly into my mouth and I took this as a sign of my success. I chuckled and backed away. "Tag. You're it, sweetheart." I breathed before sprinting away.

*Caroline's POV*

"Nik, I'm taking a shower!" I called after our little tag session."Me too! Let's save water and share a shower!" he grinned suggestively. "You wish!" I scoffed. "Come on, love. Nothing I haven't already seen." he pointed out, making me blush. I hit his arm. "No need to be embarassed, love. It was the best night of my life." he smiled jokingly. "You're in the guest shower!" I commanded with a small smile. He pouted, looking like a puppy with his tail tucked between his legs. "Fine." he agreed sadly. "Nik, wait." I stopped him. He turned on his heels expecting me to have changed my mind. "Turn that frown upside down." I said cheerily before locking him out of the bathroom. A hot shower...just what I needed.

Klaus and I stepped out of the bathroom at the same time, fully dressed and perfectly styled. My jaw dropped as I took in his blue jeans, black combat boots, gray t-shirt, and black leather jacket with his usual necklaces. "You know, love, instead of undressing me with your eyes, you can always just say those magical words and we'll go a few rounds." he teased. "In your dreams, hybrid." I said as I caught him sizing me up in my dark wash denim shorts, lacey black tank top, and gray cardigan."You look glorious as always, sweetheart." he complimented me. I blushed, trying to look away. He grabbed my chin with his index finger and thumb, positioning me so that I was looking straight at him. "If I could see you blush everyday, I'd count myself among the world's luckiest men." he confessed quietly, making me blush even more. "Well, love, what do you say to a bit of shopping today?" he smiled, obviously knowing my answer. He pulled a black metal American Express card out of his wallet. He leaned forward and whispered, "Now try and see if you can max this out," before kissing me lightly under my earlobe. My breathing hitched. He had just handed me a credit card with no limit..."Damn, I love you." I whispered. His face lit up like a child's on Christmas day. "I love you, too, sweet Caroline." he replied.

It was now seven o' clock and we'd been shopping all afternoon. We had just gotten back to the car and I felt as if I could fall asleep as soon as we got onto the road. Klaus smiled and reached over to gently place his hand on my knee unintentionally sending shivers through my body. He smirked, noticing the slight change in my body. "Well, love, do you have enough energy for one more adventure?" he questioned. "I don't know, Nik. I'm** so **exhausted." I replied. "Please, love." he pouted whilst tracing little shapes on my thigh. I shivered. "Fine." I said giving in. He flashed me a wide smile before focusing on the road again.

Five minutes later, Klaus pulled into the parking lot of a hotel. I looked at him with a confused look etched onto my face. He chuckled and shrugged before getting out of the car. He nodded at the valet, throwing him the keys, as I stepped out of the Audi. "Hello, mate. Bags are in the trunk. Get someone to bring those up, will you?" he ordered. "Please." I added politely, not wanting him to think that we were rude. Klaus turned to smile at me. "Sweetest Caroline. Always remembering your manners." he laughed. We walked into the hotel hand in hand. "Good evening, Mr. Mikaelson." a pretty brunette who looked like Mila Kunis smiled. I growled instinctively but lowly enough that she didn't hear me. The elevator was already waiting for us as we crossed the large lobby.

"Good evening, Mr. Mikaelson." I mocked, stepping into the elevator. Klaus chuckled, pressing the button that would take us to the twelfth and highest floor. "Now, love," he started, pushing me against the wall of the elevator-walls must be our thing. "Jealousy is nothing more than a fear of abandonment and that's a fear that you'll never have to worry about." he promised before placing one hand on my hip and one behind my neck and smashing his lips to mine.

He pulled away exactly half of a second before the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. I looked out into the hall. "This way, love." he directed pulling me by the hand.

We stopped in front of a large white door. Another presidential suite...figures. "Do you ever get tired of spending money?" I questioned. "No. I enjoy nice things, and if I can share them with you, that's even better." he smirked.

He swiped the room key and pulled me inside. The room was decorated with cute little teddy bears on the bed that looked exactly like the ones that I had in my room at home. I noticed something on top of the bed that was rolled up like a scroll so I walked to the bed to investigate. I found a stuffed wolf. "It kind of looks like me when I transform, so I thought you might enjoy it." Klaus said from behind me. I smiled softly and unrolled the piece of paper. It was a drawing-typical Klaus-of me wrapped in his arms. The caption below it read 'To many more nights like this. -Fondly, Klaus.' "It's gorgeous." I mused turning to look at him. For the first time since I'd stepped into the room, I took in the full view of my surroundings. There were vases full of roses in every room. He had even gotten boxes of candy, popcorn, and a collection of my favorite movies. I gasped. "When did you..." I trailed off. "Last night after we..." he explained. I nodded my head in understanding. I ran into his arms, kissing him urgently. He chuckled into my mouth. "Thank you **so **much, Nik. No one's ever-" I started, breaking the kiss. "No need for thank yous, love. I'd do it any day to see the excitement in your eyes and that smile stretch across your face." he replied. I stared into his unbelievably blue eyes with lust and passion clearly displayed in my own. I kissed him deeply, letting my tongue trace his lips until he opened his mouth, finally allowing me entrance. He pushed me me down on the bed and slowly pulled away.

"As much as I'd love to relive last night in all its greatness, there's something that I wanted to show you." he announced. I grinned. "And what might that be?" My favorite sideways smile broke out on his face. "Follow me." he instructed while intertwining our fingers and leading me out of the room and to the stair case. He led me up about two flights of stairs and opened the door labeled 'roof access'. He looked back at me one last time before smiling and pulling me through the door.

A little picnic basket sat in the middle of the roof. I snatched my hand away from his to run towards the basket. I sat down excitedly with Klaus not far behind. He sat down next to me and opened the basket, pulling out two sandwiches, He handed me one while laying back on the blanket and unbagging his own. "Peanut butter and jelly? I can't even imagine you eating that." I laughed. "I happen to know that you are quite fond of them." he said taking a large bite as if to prove a point. "God, I love you." I said before laying myself back and devouring my sandwich. He chuckled beside me.

We were quiet for a while as we finished our food. He reached into the basket once again, revealing two blood bags and passing me one. I sunk my teeth into it and stared at the stars. Soon, he broke the silence. "Caroline, do you know the story of Orion?" he inquired. I shook my head and he scooted over until his body was so close that if i moved even three centimeters, we'd be kissing. He pointed up at a collection of stars. "That's Orion." he explained. "Now, in Roman mythology, Orion was a mortal; a hunter. Artemis was the goddess of the moon and the daughter of Zeus. Artemis was in love with Orion, but it was forbidden that she interact with a mere mortal. Orion had gone to live on his own on a small island where Artemis would watch over him every night as he hunted. One night, she decided to take the risk and descend down to Earth to see her love. She helped him hunt all night, and when dawn came, she escaped on her chariot back into the skies. Little did they know, Zeus had seen the mortal with his daughter and he was outraged, so he arranged for a scorpion to kill Orion. That night, when Artemis and Orion were talking, a mockingbird called out into the night to alert Orion that a great danger was coming. Orion was forced to fight the scorpion, and when he thought he'd broken its neck, he turned his head just in time to see Artemis escaping to the heavens. The scorpion took this as his chance to sting Orion and Orion died." he paused. "Then what?!" I exclaimed, completely immersed in the story. Klaus laughed. "Then, Artemis saw this and came back. She flung the scorpion into the night sky where he became the constellation called Scorpio. She didn't want to believe that the love of her life was dead so she spent hours trying to revive him. After trying for three hours, she realized that he truly was gone. She carried him back into the sky with her and when she got there, she tossed him high into the dark sky where he became the brightest constellation. They called him Orion: the constellation of love" he recited.

I stared blankly at the sky, completely absorbed in what he'd just told me. "He loved her enough to die for her." I said, dazed. He chuckled. "Come, sweetheart." he said grabbing my hand and walking towards the stairs.

When we got back to the room, we got showered and changed into our sleepwear- me in short soccer shorts and a tank top and him in nothing but his plaid pajama pants as always. "What'll it be, sweetheart?" Klaus asked holding up copies of both _Titanic_ and_ The Notebook._ "Ummmm..._The Notebook_!" I decided. He smiled. "Alright." he complied. He put the movie into the player before running to the kitchen to pop the popcorn, grab the candy, and pour the soda.

He entered the room again just in time to press play. We snuggled in close to one another and began watching one of the greatest love stories known to man, and when my eyelids started to feel heavy, with no hope of keeping them open any longer, I fell asleep in Klaus's arms with the last thing I heard being, "So it's not going to be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this everyday but I want to do that because I want all of you, forever, you and me, everyday." Hmmm...sounds about right. I want all of him...forever...everyday.

**FOLLOW and FAVORITE if you haven't already and make sure to leave REVIEWS because that helps motivate me to write you all better chapters and gets them to you a lot faster. Can't stress that enough! The story is going to be back to it's usual drama in the next chapter but I really wanted to use this chapter to show the cute, fluffy side of Klaroline and I honestly didn't have the heart to break this chapter in half, so I hope it wasn't too long for you. I hope y'all enjoyed the cuteness that is Klaroline because with the whole puppy child thing and what not, stuff's about to get crazy. So, ummm...what do you hope to see? What's your favorite part so far? Let me know and until next time XOXO -Kolby**


End file.
